Chairman Meow VS The Little Monster
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Chairman Meow is having a hard time adjusting to the little creature that Magnus and Alec brought home one day because their family should only be composed of the three of them and no one else. Malec, slight mpreg, One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chairman Meow VS The little monster

Warnings: Mpreg and obvious slash.

**MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA**

Chairman Meow thought he'd been an irreplaceable thing in his master's heart. He was Magnus Bane's best-friend, his buddy, his little roommate that just so happened to be very cute, cuddly and easily pleased. He was certain that nothing would ever change the way he and his awesome master lived their lives.

Along came Alec Lightwood, capturing Magnus's heart faster than Chairman Meow had thought possible. It was faster than it had ever happened before but Chairman wasn't worried, the master had been in many relationships in the past, nothing ever lasted.

He'd been a surprised little kitty when Alec had moved in with them, taking his spot on the bed. Now, Chairman Meow would have loved to explain this mistake if he was able to but unfortunately he wasn't so he decided to let it slide the first night. The second night, Chairman Meow had been furious so he decided to teach this goth guy a lesson...it back fired.

The next morning Master Magnus had been going crazy, squeeing like a teenage girl at a Justin Beiber concert and taking hundreds of photos of his cat sleeping on his boyfriend's chest. Why couldn't Magnus understand that it wasn't because he liked the guy, it was because he wanted to show Alec that it was his spot dammit and he'd been there first, not to mention he was going to scare the kid when he woke up and found himself face to face with Chairman Meow!

...Alec wasn't scared though. Instead he patted the kitty on the head and feel back asleep. Although he learned not to sleep on his back again when he woke up in the middle of the night and screamed because Chairman Meow had jumped onto his chest with his claws out.

But as time went on, Chairman Meow decided he liked Alec better than anyone else Magnus had dated and became fond of the boy (Of course Magnus was his favorite and he'd love Master Magnus forever.), even allowing him his spot on the bed. Alec was so sweet to him, always giving him more food than he should have and giving him special treats and toys. Chairman Meow had never liked a guy either than Magnus before but Alec was certainly worth going up on his list.

There had been the break-up but that didn't last as long as everyone thought it would, Alec and Magnus needed to be around each other and had gotten back together rather quickly considering how long these things with Magnus usually lasted. Alec was a good-influence on him and Chairman Meow loved it.

Time passed and it had been them all together happily, eventually Master Magnus did the one thing no one thought he would ever do and married young Master Alec. He was happy with the three of them, being the perfect little family in their nice apartment with lots of parties still happening and the odds sounds that could be heard whenever they went into the bed room and refused to open the door to let inside their darling kitty (They repaid him later with treats.) for reasons he couldn't understand.

Then they started acting strange...even for them.

Magnus seemed to be more protective of his little Nephilim than usual, making every meal, doing all the housework that usually Alec would do like feed Chairman Meow (This angered him greatly because Magnus started calling him a fat-cat and cutting back on the amount that was given to him.) and doing going on all his Shadowhunter patrols with Clary, Jace and Isabelle. Meanwhile, Alec seemed to be loosing his mind and poor Chairman was beginning to think that the boy might have been sick. His moods were constantly changing, he was eating a lot more than usual and eating foods that normally he wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole and in the morning, he'd be in the bathroom for hours getting sick.

Chairman tried to make Alec feel nice during this time, curling up on the boy's lap and snuggling against him while watching TV and even licking some Mint-Chocolate Chip Ice-cream with cherries, Tomato sauce, pickles and peanut-butter on top. They became snuggle-buddies and whenever Magnus got home from whatever it was he was doing, he'd curl up with them.

Soon Chairman began to notice that Magnus no longer brought clients home, he'd take them elsewhere and only come back to get stuff if he needed it and if his clients where there with him, Alec would go to the other room. Chairman didn't know what was up, but he only hoped that Alec would be alright.

Months past and the strangeness seemed to intensify, Alec barely left the apartment anymore and was acting more and more out of character while Magnus started to act stressed. More than once, Chairman Meow had caught the two on the couch, Alec rubbing his husband's back and neck, massaging him and making him relax.

One night in late March,the strangest thing had happened.

Chairman Meow was curled up on the couch, fast asleep and happy when he was woken up by a loud, pain-filled scream. Now, the cat took his job as Magnus and Alec's protector very seriously and immediately took off running to their bedroom to make sure they were okay...Magnus almost ran him over on the way out. Alec was beside him but he was breathing kind of funny and clutching his stomach as Magnus helped him to the door. Chairman watched in confusion, wondering what was happening and why they looked so nervous. The cat was following them to the door when Master Magnus did the rudest thing ever, he shut it in his face.

They weren't home for exactly a month and Chairman Meow hadn't heard any word of them. Once a day, either Clary, Simon, Isabelle or Jace would come by and feed him but Chairman Meow wanted to know what was going on and why hadn't his masters been home. Jace feed him barely enough to get by and Chairman wanted the two quirky masters he had to come back to him...and maybe bring something to make up for their sudden disappearance and scaring their poor kitty.

Chairman Meow wasn't fond of the 'gift' they'd brought back with them when they eventually did return.

He'd been so exited when he saw them enter the apartment, Magnus getting the door for Alec and the younger male entering slowly with something wrapped in a powder-blue blanket in his arms. Curious, Chairman Meow sprang up from his spot on the couch and was at his masters' sides, rubbing against their legs. Magnus smiled down at him and patted his head, while Alec was more focused on the thing in his arms.

Chairman had thought that it was a box of treats so boy was he surprised when the thing let out a loud wail.

Alec and Magnus' attentions were now focused on the thing in Alec's arms and trying to make the wailing stop. It didn't take much, just a couple soft spoken words and a little bit of rocking the thing and it was silent again.

Chairman Meow quickly decided that he didn't like it.

He later found out the thing was named Leonardo after someone that Master Magnus used to know a long time ago and he was their son. This pissed the cat off to no end. How dare they go and have a baby when he was their baby!? This family was supposed to be just the three of them, The sparkly warlock, the shy shadowhunter and their awesomely epic cat! What part of that didn't they understand!?

Leonardo was getting onto Chairman Meow's last nerve, not only did he cry at least once a night waking up the poor feline but all Magnus and Alec ever did anymore when they were free was practically worship the damn baby! Feeding him, bathing him, playing with him and even taking naps with the little creature curled up between them!

THAT WAS CHAIRMAN MEOW'S LIFE! HE WAS THEIR BABY DAMMIT! AND HE WANTED HIS LIFE BACK!

One hot night in August the little beast was in his playpen in the living room, chewing on the teddy-bear that Hodge had gotten him (He liked to spoil the little monster...well...everyone at the institute did) while Magnus cooked dinner and Alec tried to convince his husband that a bigger apartment was something they needed for once their son started to walk. This was when Chairman Meow decided to make his move.

He strutted towards the thing, rubbing against the corner pole of the playpen and meowing to get the boy's attention. Sure enough, the little baby boy with his mother's blue eyes(But the catlike feature that his father had) and a mop of shaggy black hair saw him and crawled over to his side, sticking his chubby little fingers threw the holes in the playpen.

Chairman Meow smirked((A/N:: Can cat's smirk?)) and meowed, getting his claws out and getting ready to scratch this little bastard until his little fingers bleed when the child did something unexpected.

"Meow~!" He said in a cute little, sing-songy voice.

Alec looked over at them with wide-eyes, Magnus had actually dropped the plate he had been holding and even Chairman meow was a little surprised. The tension, you could cut with a knife.

Magnus had been the first one to really respond, quickly cleaning up the mess he'd made but not taking his eyes off his son. "Leo?" He asked, "Leo baby, did you just talk?"

"Meow~!" Leonardo repeated, his cute cat-eyes staring at Chairman Meow who just stared back. "Meow! Meow! Meow~!"

Alec rushed to his child's side, taking him out of his playpen and sitting down on the couch with the baby in his lap. "Oh my god Leo! Your first word! Now say daddy! Can you say Daddy? Dad-Dy?"

"Meow!" Leonardo repeated once more, looking over his shoulder at Chairman Meow.

"Actually," Magnus said as he dropped down beside his husband and child on the couch and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm the daddy, you're the mommy. Can you say Mommy, Leo?"

Alec frowned and ignored him, "Say Daddy Leo! Daddy!"

"Meow?" Leonardo asked, looking rather confused by all of this fuss.

"Our baby thinks he's a cat." Magnus mused, running one of his hands threw his son's hair. "His love of Chairman Meow's gone a little too far."

"Love?" Chairman Meow thought. So...the kid actually loved him just like Master Magnus and Master Alec did? Well, he had to if his first word was the only one that Chairman could say.

"Well he's got the eyes of one, not to mention the ears." Alec said with a snort, "I think he's just been waiting for us to start having some fun before he starts crying."" Alec smirked and leaned over to whisper in Magnus' ear. "_Daddy_."

Chairman Meow hopped up on the couch in Magnus' lap, purring and snuggling against him. He allowed Leonardo to touch him and pat him, knowing that he'd soon come to love this new little master just like he'd come to love Master Magnus and Master Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

I have a question for all of my loyal readers to this story here: If I were to write the fic that I had in mind to go along with this would any of you read it? I don't like posting things that no one enjoys and it makes me feel like a bad writer. So really I'm curious in how many are interested in my piece of work here.

The story would include five ocs including Leonardo as well as the cannon characters of the series, dealing with a threatening demon king from another dimension, Bent on taking over each world he visits, one by one. There will be character death in this particular fic but necessary character death that wouldn't work with them living. And of course the couples of: Clace, Sizzy, Malec and all the other canon ones.

So to wrap it all up, Just wanted to see who'd be interested. Thank you for your time.


End file.
